Good-bye Rafe
by ashkickerchic
Summary: Rafe is gone for good, how will Danny and Evelyn live on
1. Default Chapter

Danny  
  
Today must be the worst day of my life thought Danny as he reflected on the days events to this point. He could hear the words that would forever alter his life over and over in his head.   
  
" Walker, news came in regarding Mcawly, I'm sorry to say his plane crashed and there is no sign of him, he is presumed dead" said Dolitle sadly. Danny felt as though the wind had been knocked out of him, he was gasping for air after he exited Dolitle office. He now knew what he had to do as he entered a military vehicle and headed toward the hospital.   
  
Evelyn  
  
Today was a rather slow day thought Evelyn as she stitched up a minor wound in a naval soldiers head that was explaining that he got it from trying to earn respect in a wrestling match. He also told Evelyn he joined the military to be a man but all he got to do was be a cook, they hadn't even let him handle artillery. " God forbid you ever do" said Evelyn as he thanked her and a military vehicle pulled up.  
  
When that car pulled up, she was very sure that a smiling Rafe would exit, instead it was Danny, his best friend who looked in a horrid state at the moment. He needn't say anything, Evelyn knew as she quickly walked toward him and began to cry.  
  
Danny  
  
Danny looked down at Evelyn but had no words. The tears were now silently streaming down his face. He was right in assuming that when she saw the car, she thought Rafe was going to walk out, God how he wished that were so.  
  
Evelyn  
  
Evelyn couldn't believe what happened, Rafe swore he would come back. But Rafe didn't come back. Why did he join the squadron and leave me and Danny.  
  
Both  
  
It was dark now and Danny and Evelyn were sitting on a bench. " Why did he have to volunteer" whispered Evelyn softly. " Volunteer" asked Danny quietly, " He said he was assigned ". " He didn't tell you" asked Evelyn. " No he was always trying to protect me" said Danny with a sigh. A small silence followed as Danny muttered that Rafe was a better pilot." Rafe said you were a great pilot" said Evelyn. Another paused followed as each party attempted to gather their thoughts. " You know Evelyn, when i look in the mirror in this uniform, i look like a hero but i don't feel like one" said Danny turning to face Evelyn. " Rafe always looked the part" he continued. Evelyn kinda sniffled and replyed " I guess he did". The wave of fresh tears couldn't be held back and Evelyn leaned over to Danny and the tears flowed freely, hers weren't the only ones as Danny pulled her closer.  
  
a/n- i know this is no good but should i continue? I own nothing. Please kindly review.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. falling in love inspite rafe

It was three whole months since Danny recieved the news that would forever alter his life, the three months didn't seem to ease the pain worth a damn. He couldn't deal and barricaded himself in his flying trying not to think, do don't think was what he was unsuccessfully trying to achieve. He went to the movies to clear his head.  
  
Evelyn tried to move on she really did but she couldn't shake the memory of Rafe, it was like he haunted her in death. She could scarcely remember the service for him except that she had more than enough brandy for a hangover. The nurses the same evening suggested she go to the movies with them.  
  
At the movies, Danny sat took a deep breath and swore he would enjoy the movie even if he had to force that joy. Evelyn just went to make the nurses happy.   
  
The movie in Danny's eyes wasn't enough to take his mind off of Rafe. God, he missed him so much. Danny left as the news reels began to play, he really doubted he needed to see this.   
  
Evelyn thought the movie was stupid as hell as she left as the news reels came on the screen. She didn't want to be there as she leaned over and told Sandra she was leaving and would see her back at nurses quaters. Evelyn quickly exited the theater as she heard a familar voice call to her. She turned around and there was Danny. " Hey" she called back walking toward him. " What have you been up to" asked Evelyn as she neared where he was standing. " I've been flying a lot lately, you" replied Danny. " I guess I have been avoiding you to" Evelyn said with a small laugh as Danny asked her if she wanted to go to the dinner across the street or something. She accepted as they walked to the diner and were seated. Danny and her both ordered a coffee as Danny began to tell a story about him and Rafe as children. " When we were younger, Rafe asked me to make him wings" started Danny. " I told him he needed an engine and he told me to shut up and make him the wings, they were made out of paper, glue and this huge pair of silk bloomers, he looked so stupid" said Danny as Evelyn and he laughed a little bit. " Well any way, he jumped off the barn and busted his leg, mind you the next day he was casting adjustments" finished Danny. Evelyn was really laughing at this point, she could so see Rafe and Danny doing that. " I haven't laughed this much for a long time" said Evelyn trying to gain control of herself. Danny laughed too. " Danny i had a great time tonight but i had better get going" Evelyn said not to long after the other nurses and pilots had spied them in the diner. " Do you need me to walk you home" he asked rather sheepishly. " No I'm fine" said Evelyn picking up her bag. " Of course" said Danny not looking up. " Don't let it be three months before i see you again" said Danny looking back up. " I won't " she said waving, Danny waved back as he watched her leave. He looked down to see her hanky on the table, should he take it to her he asked himself as he got up and walked to where she was staying. He got to the door and rang the bell, what was he doing here at 10:30 he asked himself.   
  
Evelyn was just trying to get to sleep when the door rang. She went to answer it with Sandra closely behind. She was relieved to see it was just Danny as Sandra went back to bed.   
  
"Oh god you were trying to sleep, I'm sorry" said Danny looking away and holding out her hanky. " I thought you might need it tomarrow for work or something" he said as she took it. " Thankyou for bringing it at this hour" she said emphasizing the word hour. "It's a hanky " she added. Danny nodded and said of course. " Evelyn" he started as Evelyn shushed him " Do you think maybe i could come over if i called" he said more quietly to Evelyn's sheer relief. " Maybe" she said as he walked down the driveway. What an idiot he thought to himself.  
  
The next day, Evelyn went to go inventory stuff at the hospital. " Evelyn" started Barbara, " You need to move on" finished Barbara. " I am moving on" said Evelyn " And there is nothing between me and Danny" she added. " Even if there was i don't see any wrong in it" said Sandra softly. " Evelyn, Rafe sent his best friend to tell you so it would be ok " said Betty. " Yeah and little Betty beat us to the post" said Barbara as her and the other nurses left. " Rafe and i are engaged" said Betty excitedly. " that's great" said Evelyn hugging the younger nurse. Betty pulled away as Red walked in, Betty pounced on him. Evelyn went back to the nurses quarters to say good-bye to Rafe so she could move on.  
  
Evelyn took every letter and the little crane and placed them in her diary which she put in her drawer. " Good-bye Rafe" she said shutting the drawer. She got up to set some things straight with Danny.   
  
Danny was engrossed in target practice. " Anthony ajust bolt 3" he shouted" And Gooz adjust bolt 6" shouted Danny again. " Hey there's Evelyn shouted Anthony as Danny ducked. " That sure and a military uniform" said Gooz. " Great" muttered Danny " I think i am falling for her unintentionally" said Danny. " If my best friend was doing my girl i would come back and beat the crap out of him" said Anthony. " Ignore him" said Gooz. " Ignore me" said Anthony. " I have a girlfriend" said Gooze. " Good for you buddy" said Anthony leaving with Gooz. " What happens now is just you and her " said Gooz as Danny walked out to the wing of the plane. " Hi Danny" said Evelyn. " Hi Evelyn" replied Danny. " Danny i hope people don't think there is anything between us" said Evelyn " And are the others acting strangely" asked Evelyn. " No" said Danny. " Well maybe" he said. " And that would be embarrassing" said Danny quickly. " Yes, and i had better be going for I am going out with the girls" she said before saying bye and walking away. Danny didn't know what made him do this but he shouted " Evelyn". " She turned around wondering what was going on. " Have you seen Peal Harbor at sunsett" Danny asked. " Of course" replied Evelyn. " From the air" asked Danny. " No" said Evelyn. " Can i change that " asked Danny. " Sure" said Evelyn as he hopped down from the wing and led her to a plane. Once they were situated Danny revved up the engine and took off. Evelyn gasped, it was beautiful. " What do you think" asked Danny. " I can see why you like flying so much" replied Evelyn. " Just don't do that roll thing my father did" requested Evelyn. " A barrel roll" asked Danny rolling the plane. Evelyn screamed in pleasure as he did that again, righted the plane and landed. " That plane was suspose to be here an hour ago " a voice screeched. " Go to the parachute hanger" whispered Danny as Evelyn obliged. When Danny came in she was hiding in a parachute, she let him in and the space between them closed as they shared the first of many kisses. They continued to kiss until they were on the floor where they began getting more passionate. Neither knew what to think other than they were the only two people that existed  
  
The next day Evelyn knew she had to find Danny. She found him hastily saulting a ranking officer. " I couldn't sleep last night i had to see you" said Danny quickly. " I know last night was crazy but i don't regret it do you" he asked. " I dont know" replied Evelyn. " This morning when the sun rose, i knew things were going to be different" said Danny. " Something new here in this place" he finished. Silence enveloped them until Evelyn said his tie was crooked and leaned forward to correct it, Danny kissed her and leaned his forehead against hers.   
  
Later at the beach after a swim Danny and Evelyn ended up in the seat of his car. " I love you" said Danny as she replied with a kiss. " How am i going to get this car out of the sand" he asked as Evelyn laughed kissing him again.   
  
a/n- i don't know what possessed me to write a reiteration of the movie but i think i will put a different ending on it. please kindly review. I own nothing. 


	3. back

Danny looked around for Evelyn. He finds her but notices something different, she looks as though she is pregnant thought Danny confusedly. Exiting the plane after a few of the fellow raiders. Upon emerging, Danny sees Evelyn's face light up and can't help but smile despite everything that had happened the past year or so.  
  
Evelyn had to restrain herself from running towards Danny at top speed. She had feared he had been one of the raider that had died when the Japanese had found a group of the raiders. She instead walked to him slowly wraping her arms around him when she got close enough to him.  
  
Danny smiled at Evelyn briefly glancing at her protruding stomach. Evelyn watched as his eyes flicked up to his face. She could tell he was wondering who the child belonged to. She nodded to signify the child was his.  
  
  
  
a/n again- sorry it is so short. I have been suffering from an awful time of writers block which really was a pain. Please read and review! 


End file.
